


tarik, bang!

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kampus AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique menargetkan Emma karena prakarsa Michelle. Drama di festival kampus harus melibatkan Emma—tidak ada tawar-menawar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tarik, bang!

**tarik, bang!**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Humor/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : college!AU. _italic_ untuk pov pertama.

* * *

Emma menaikkan buku Alfred Adler itu hingga mencium hidungnya. Matanya yang nyaris tertutup puncak buku melirik ke kanan diam-diam. Mengernyitkan kening, bahkan mengerutkan hidung. Satu-dua orang berlalu cepat menutupi arah yang ia awasi, tetapi sepertinya ... bukan dia yang berhasil kali ini.

Derap kets Monique membelah perpustakaan yang sunyi dari suara, tetapi sibuk dengan langkah sana-sini orang-orang yang diburu garismati.

Monique menepuk meja, cukup keras untuk penjaga sektor A9 bagian biologi klasik untuk mendesis kesal.

"Kami butuh kau."

"Monique, tolong—aku tidak mau!"

"Hanya kau yang paling tepat untuk peran ini. Wajahmu—"

"—paling cocok dengan peran di skrip yang ditulis Michelle, _OK, I got it_ , tapi, _mijn God_ , aku baru bersedia ikut jika saja Michelle mengganti penggambaran tokoh utama lelakinya hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari si—"

"Mohon maaf, bicaranya silakan diteruskan di luar."

Tangan Emma berhenti di udara, dan Monique memutar bola mata.

* * *

Ada tiga buku di tangan Emma, lebih banyak daripada yang berada di tasnya. Ia mendengar satu grup mahasiswa berlalu di dekatnya, sembari membicarakan festival musim semi yang akan datang. Sejenak Emma berhenti, menghela napas lalu lanjut memasukkan buku-buku bawaannya, sambil menyusun isi tasnya yang tak karuan. Uang, pensil, ponsel, bahkan saputangan kecil, bercampur-aduk dengan konsep-konsep tugas yang belum tersusun.

Ia memasuki barisan loker, membanting arah memutar dari sekelompok laki-laki yang membicarakan tentang permainan daring. Gilbert, salah satu dari mereka, pasti akan bersiul ke arahnya, dan mengatakan hal-hal tak tentu, mulai dari tentang kisah-kisah aneh yang tak seharusnya diingat dari masa lalu, hingga yang baru-baru ini: drama festival sedang menunggunya. Emma merasakan keberuntungan kecil saat tahu Gilbert terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan Leon sehingga tak menyadari dirinya berlalu.

Loker nomor tujuh puluh enam-C masih berantakan. Banyak _USB drive_ dan notes-notes kecil yang terbuka. Emma menggeleng atas kelakukannya sendiri. Dia menurunkan beberapa buku besar yang mengacaukan, dan mulai membereskan yang kecil-kecil.

"Hai, hai. Hallo."

Emma meneguk ludah. Lalu menutup separuh pintu lokernya. Ia rasa ia mulai menguasai cara untuk berekspresi palsu: tarik napas, tahan, buat senyuman, pikirkan bahwa kau sedang bicara dengan obyek simulasi.

"Halo, Antonio. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Antonio mengedikkan dagu pada tumpukan buku Emma, dan mengangkat alis.

"Oh, tidak—tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kautahu, aku cukup ahli membereskan kamar," anehnya ia malah mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bisa tanya Lovino atau Feliciano."

 _Loker beda dengan kamar, tahu_. Emma tersenyum. "Yah ... barangkali tidak sekarang, 'Tonio. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Lagipula kau ada kelas pagi, 'kan?"

"Ow, bagaimana kautahu?"

Emma menepuk kening di dalam batinnya sendiri. "Mmmm ... menebak?"

Antonio menjentikkan jemarinya, "Kau memang cerdas, sangat menyenangkan," flamboyan seperti penggoda ala Hollywood—Emma harus menahan diri untuk tidak melarikan diri dengan tidak sopannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu—selamat pagi," Emma terburu-buru sambil terkekeh aneh. "Selamat belajar!" Ia langsung mengulum bagian dalam pipinya.

"Kutunggu kau di _briefing_ pertama drama festival kampus tahun ini!"

 _Mati aku_. Emma menyundul pintu loker.

"Ehem—sudah mulai pendekatan untuk peran, ya? Hm, hm, hm~"

Satu _USB drive_ melayang ke arah Gilbert, dan Emma menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Gilbert, sekian langkah darinya, cuma tertawa mengejek sambil menggelengkan kepala, mengacung-acungkan benda yang berhasil ditangkapnya. _Well_ , apalagi yang diharapkan dari anggota klub basket yang selalu sok jagoan itu?

"Tapi, tapi—Em ..."

Emma memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan terburu-buru, mengambil tanpa sadar _USB drive_ yang diberikan Gilbert, dan semua berakhir dengan bantingan keras pintu loker. Sekian detik, ia baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dan terjadi, lalu membenturkan kepalanya pelan lagi ke pintu. Ia melenguh.

"Aku tahu, kau terlalu malu soal kejadian itu, tetapi bukan berarti Antonio ingat—"

"Gil! Aku juga tahu kau menganggap semua ini begitu gampang untukku! Dan kau juga berpikir bahwa aku bisa menemukan cara agar bisa melupakan semua itu—tapi, tahukah kau, terjerembab sampai membuat celana teman laki-lakimu melorot dan kau melihat pakaian dalamnya dari jarak dua jengkal, meskipun kau masih bocah TK, adalah kejadian yang membuat kau tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan cara yang sama ... lagi ..."

Ruang loker sesepi ruang ujian analisis seni klasik. Emma bisa merasakan gema aneh suara serangga musim panas berbunyi di dalam kepalanya secara tidak harfiah.

Semua mata yang tertuju padanya, rahang-rahang yang menggantung itu, dan bisik-bisik aneh yang menjelangnya, membuat Emma merasa ingin menyusut menjadi makhluk digital dan menyusup masuk ke dalam _USB drive_ yang menyembul dari lokernya. Mengubur diri, atau minimal hibernasi tanpa identitas di dalam sana, selamanya.

Tawa Gilbert meledak mengerdilkan Emma.

Emma hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup wajahnya yang mendidih saat tawa-tawa yang tak diharapkan mulai terdengar menggelitik telinganya—hingga seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ehm, omong-omong, aku dan Liz juga sering mandi bersama di masa kecil kami."

"Terkutuk kau, Beilschmidt!" Emma berpaling lalu berlari menuju pintu terdekat untuk melarikan diri, berusaha tebal muka terhadap semua tatapan-tatapan geli atas penghancuran harga diri barusan.

* * *

Satu eksemplar konsep dihempaskan ke meja, membuyarkan usaha analisis Emma.

"Antonio sudah setuju untuk menjadi pemeran laki-lakinya."

Emma menutup buku pemandunya keras-keras. "Aku tidak bilang aku setuju," jawabnya tegas, sedikit sinis. Siap merajuk.

"Em, tahukah kau, anggapan anak-anak selama ini?" Monique menarik kursi terdekat, duduk di hadapan Emma seolah ia punya gosip nomor satu di kampus yang belum diketahui satu orang pun. Sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk merayu Emma dengan tatapan penuh rahasia. Dasar bintang gosip. Hanya aneh saja tidak ada seorang pun yang belum pernah mencoba merekrutnya sebagai _host_ acara gosip terkini Hollywood.

"Mon, tolong jangan hibur aku dengan gosip-gosip aneh yang bersumber dari ruang loker itu."

"Ha ... gosip apa?"

Sebuah beban terasa seperti melengos pergi dari kepala Emma. Ia lega untuk hal yang aneh. "Lupakan saja. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan tadi?" Sejenak ia menyesal. Memangnya ia butuh berita yang dibawa Monique? Tetapi jika itu demi menyembunyikan aibnya di ruang loker, ia rela menggantinya dengan obat pahit tak layak konsumsi lain sebagai alternatif.

Monique membungkuk sedikit sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Orang-orang suka melihat kau dan Antonio dipasangkan. Serasi, kata mereka. Seperti pasangan ideal, kata mereka. Eksotis, kata yang lain. Kalian memang bukan si cantik dan si jagoan keren kampus seperti Natalya dan Alfred, atau si anak direktur kampus dan si tajir anak pemilik saham Lamborgini seperti Erika dan Lovino—tapi kalian cocok!"

"... Dari segi ...?"

"Entahlah. Tapi bagiku, mereka tidak salah. Kau manis, Antonio manis. Apalagi kalian saling kenal. Lalu, kau dan dia adalah teman semasa kecil, bukankah begitu? Ditambah, setelah mendengar bahwa saking dekatnya, kau pernah membantunya melepaskan celananya saat kecil dulu. Ya, 'kan?"

Emma butuh sinar pengecil tubuh sekarang juga. Atau, mungkin unicorn. Pelangi dari bokongnya saat ia melompat terbang akan melewati kepala seluruh mahasiswa dan membuat mereka lupa satu memori tertentu. Walau sebenarnya, Emma tak yakin unicorn bisa kentut pelangi. Sudahlah, sulap ya sulap.

"... Em?"

"Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu?!" Emma sudah siap membanting sebuah buku jika saja Monique tak menenangkannya dan membantu menurunkan buku itu kembali ke meja.

"Aku mendengar dari Mei yang mendengar dari Yongsoo yang diceritakan langsung oleh Leon yang sedang main _game_ di ruang loker saat—"

"Itu tidak benaaaar! Dan aku tidak mau main di drama itu, titik. Mon, kau bisa mencari orang lain. Bahkan nona polos seperti Yekaterina pun bisa disulap menjadi tokoh yang kalian mau kalau kalian semua, para kru, turun tangan." Emma memasukkan barang-barangnya ala kadarnya ke dalam ranselnya. "Aku mau pergi sekarang!"

Monique menahan tangan Emma. "Hei. Seandainya drama angkatan ini sukses, pihak kampus dibantu oleh sponsor akan memberikan hadiah fasilitas baru pada kita. Buku-buku referensi baru, literasi kuno untuk dipelajari, gedung seni yang diperbarui, dan ruang multimedia yang lebih mutakhir."

Emma menatap Monique—yang tak lagi seperti biang gosip yang siap membuat satu kampus heboh. Ia kembali menjadi Monique yang lugu, di hari pertama mereka berkenalan.

"Tentunya, untuk menjadi sukses adalah menaruh dua favorit mahasiswa sebagai bintang utama. Kami sudah melakukan survei dan—"

"Kalian?! Sampai melakukan survei?!" Emma bisa gila, dan kali ini ia benar-benar menepuk keningnya, terlalu keras sampai ia harus mengusapnya kembali.

"Demi kesejahteraan fakultas seni dan seluruh jurusannya, Emma Laurent van Leeuwenhoek. Betapa senang diriku menegaskan ini padamu."

Monique perlahan melepaskan tangan Emma. Emma menatapnya balik sambil mencoba melemahkan ego.

"Bagaimana kalau ... ada yang mengejek soal celana di hari H ...?"

"Demi Tuhan, Em, kau se _parno_ dan se _trauma_ itu?!" Monique yang nyaris gila. Ia mundur saking bingungnya, hanya untuk terantuk meja lalu mengaduh refleks. "Maka tutupilah dengan akting yang luar biasa dan kecocokan yang kami semua harapkan! Maka semua orang akan terpesona dan melupakan gosip tak jelas biangnya itu."

* * *

Emma menyeret langkahnya setengah jam sebelum jam rapat pengarahan pertama dimulai. Yang berada di sana hanya sebagian kru dan pembuat naskah, Michelle, yang pernah bicara padanya beberapa kali karena mereka sama-sama fasih berbahasa Prancis—dimulai dari sebuah pembicaraan tak sengaja di kafetaria.

Michelle menyapanya ringan, Emma mencoba menjawabnya dengan ramah. Menahan diri untuk tidak bicara, _ayolaaah, ganti deskripsi tokoh cowoknya!_ Namun sepertinya protes itu sudah tak berlaku. Semua orang sudah berpindah dari masa lalu, sedikit-sedikit lupa pada gosip, tetapi cuma dirinya yang bertengger di kenangan konyol tiga-empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk memunggungi jendela di meja oval ruang rapat. Emma menyalakan laptopnya dan mencoba menyibukkan diri, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah.

Kali kedua dia mengangkat kepala, tahu-tahu ruang rapat sudah penuh. Tokoh-tokoh lain berdatangan. Emma bisa melihat Mei, kawan Monique sesama penggandrung berita terkini kampus, yang terkenal sebagai jurnalis serbatahu yang punya seribu koneksi, lalu Jett, atlit kampus yang anehnya selalu bisa masuk organisasi apa saja. _Mereka memang sungguh-sungguh mencari bintangnya_. Emma mengembuskan napas sambil menutup komputer jinjingnya.

"Halo! Waah, ternyata kau benar-benar menerima peran itu."

Emma bergidik. _Kepiting rebus! Dia duduk di sini!_

"Ehm, 'Tonio. Hai. He he." Emma menggaruh pipinya kikuk. Memerhatikan Antonio yang menaruh tas selempangnya ke atas meja, dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kaki lain. Kemeja merah-hitamnya kontras dengan kaos kuning di bagian dalam—dan celana hitamnya. Sepatunya merah, oh astaga! Ngejreng sekali. Menyala. Dia akan memancing banyak banteng. Banteng betina. Berjalan di atas dua kaki. Oh, diamlah, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, atau Emma akan diseruduk wanita sekampus.

"Uhm ... ada yang salah dengan cara berpakaianku?"

"Oooh, tidak, tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" tangan Emma bermain aneh di udara. "Jadi, omong-omong—kau sudah baca skripnya? Sepertinya ini akan jadi drama besar, ya? Kita harus serius."

"Sebenarnya," Antonio mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Tapi Michelle, yang membuat naskah, datang langsung padaku dan menceritakan garis besarnya. Pangeran miskin di dunia modern—yang harus kerja rodi di kantor pers, dan putri pemetik apel yang benci gosip. Lumayan. Aku tertarik. Dongeng di masa modern—kenapa tidak, 'kan?"

"Ooh." Emma memutar-mutar bola mata gugup. "Kedengarannya bagus." _Benci gosip_. _Sial. Pantas aku yang direkrut._ Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai, tidak tahu pelampiasan apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan karena ... celana Antonio. _Bodohbodohbodoh_ —

"Tadi mengerjakan tugas, ya?" Antonio mengedikkan dagu. Lampu indikator laptop masih menyala-nyala dalam interval cukup panjang.

"Hm." Emma mengangguk, berusaha natural. "Kelas Pak Joachim. Kelasmu sudah dapat jatah analisis troubadur itu? Ya Tuhan—minimal seribu lima ratus kata! Aku baru dapat tiga ratus."

"Baru dapat hari ini, sepertinya. Itu pun jika bapak itu tidak tiba-tiba terbang ke Berlin, seperti biasa, 'kan?" Antonio tertawa, seolah lega. "Emma rajin, ya."

"Ah, tidak juga. Hanya mencicil." Emma berusaha menghindari tatapan Antonio, tetapi selalu saja ada cara Antonio untuk menariknya lagi—seperti deheman barusan, yang disertai tawa kecil. Tak bosan tertawa rupanya lelaki itu.

"Oh ya, 'Tonio, kira-kira, seperti apa, ya, akhir dari drama ini? Sudah tahu?"

"Ehm."

Emma tersentak. Antonio langsung duduk dengan benar dan menurunkan kakinya.

"Wahai tokoh utama wanita dan laki-laki tercinta, pendekatan untuk _chemistry_ dramanya bisa dilakukan di luar. Sekarang, tolong perhatiannya kepada pengarahan dulu, ya."

Rasa tenang Emma barusan, yang sudah bisa mengalir mengikuti arus Antonio, terbunuh karena _cie-cie_ yang bersahut-sahutan itu.

Di depan sana, Michelle yang berdiri di samping Monique tersenyum murah hati pada Emma.

Emma menahan napas di dada. Michelle, pemrakarsa konspirasi ini, terkekeh kecil seolah mengerti. Emma memucat. _Ini kejahatan terencana!_

* * *

"Apakah ... apakah ..."

"Ck."

Emma meringis, tak berani menoleh ketika ia mendengar derap sepatu Monique melintasi sebagian panggung. "Aku minta maaf—" ucapnya risih. "Tapi—aku memang tidak bisa main drama! Aku tidak pernah!" tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi frustrasi dan bisa saja ia membanting properti di tangannya—jika saja ia tak memikirkan hal selain kemarahannya.

"Kita sudah berjanji, 'kan, Em?"

"Tapi bukan aku yang menghendaki peran ini dari awal!"

Bibir Monique terkatup rapat. Ia menggerakkan kacamatanya sebentar, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Menghendaki atau tidak, itu urusan yang telah lalu. Setelahnya, kau telah berkomitmen, dan berjanji. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kubicarakan."

Emma mundur menuju kursi terdekat. Antonio menuju ke tengah-tengah.

"Mungkin Emma hanya sedang lelah. Kita latihan terus-menerus semenjak tiga hari lalu, 'kan? Dan Emma juga sedang dikejar tugas-tugasnya. Beri kami satu atau dua jam, oke?"

"Dua setengah, karena aku juga perlu mendinginkan kepalaku." Monique menurunkan tangannya yang tersilang di depan dada. Ia berlalu dengan cepat di depan keduanya sembari bergumam, "Ck. Tim dekorasi, pula."

Antonio menyeret kursi yang lain, mengambil tempat di samping Emma. Ia biarkan gadis itu menunduk, tetapi ia mencoba membujuk dengan suara halus.

"Kita keluar, yuk."

"Ke?" Emma menanggapi tanpa buang-buang waktu.

"Aku tidak suka kopi, sih, tapi—kalau kau suka ... boleh juga."

"Aku juga tidak terlalu suka. Makan besar saja, bagaimana? Aku lapar. Dan sedang ingin mampir ke restoran Italia."

Antonio berdiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Andai saja Lovino atau Feliciano bergabung di drama ini, kita hanya perlu ke kantin kampus dan mengirimnya ke depan kompor."

"Berandai-andailah tapi laparmu tidak akan hilang." Emma berdiri, bisa mendapatkan kembali senyumannya.

Tahu-tahu, Antonio mengulurkan tangan. Emma bingung, terperangah seperti anak kecil mendapat kado ulang tahun menyenangkan di saat yang salah, tetapi Antonio tak membatalkannya.

"Eh ..."

"Oh, maaf—tidak mau, ya? Tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan begitu—" Emma mengulurkan tangan, tinggal satu kali raihan lagi bisa menggenggam tangan Antonio, tetapi ia merasa aneh dan menariknya lagi. Di saat yang bersamaan, Antonio refleks menarik.

 _Ya sudahlah_. _Paling tidak turun panggung ada yang membantu_.

Lalu bunyi jepretan kamera itu menghapus pengalihan barusan.

"Bagus juga. Aku tidak jadi marah."

"Monique!"

Pegangan tangan itu terlepas begitu saja.

* * *

Spaghetti carbonara itu tandas begitu cepat. _Masa bodoh dengan imej, ketika lapar mana mungkin imej memberi makan._ Dan Emma bersyukur Antonio hanya tertawa melihatnya makan seperti mesin penyedot.

"Terakhir kali aku makan adalah kemarin petang. Sedikit roti ditambah telur dadar, itu saja. Dan kau tahu betapa mahalnya roti favoritku sekarang? Uang sakuku sudah hampir habis!" Emma bahkan mengelap bibirnya dengan terburu-buru. Tisu terasa tertinggal di ujung bibirnya, ia renggut seperti tidak punya kesabaran.

"Mungkin kau sesekali harus mencoba roti favoritku. Akan kutunjukkan tempat menjualnya," garpu mengacung-acung saat Antonio turut bicara. "Omong-omong—sekarang sudah kenyang dan tenang, 'kan? Sudah bisa mengingat skrip dengan baik? Berkonsentrasi?"

Emma mematung sebentar. Garpu diletakkan miring di samping piring. "Ehm, sebenarnya ... bukan itu. Bukan tentang ... lapar."

"Lantas, sebenarnya?" Antonio menyuap. Matanya tidak kepada piring, spaghettinya berjatuhan.

"Karena ...," Emma mulai menghindar. Pandangannya terus melarikan diri tetapi, tentu saja, sama seperti kesempatan lain, Antonio punya feromon sakti yang menegangkan urat mata Emma. _Mati aku._ Lalu apa bedanya dia dengan banteng-banteng lain di luar sana, kalau begini ceritanya. Emma mengibarkan bendera putih saat Antonio mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, sekali sapu. _Tuhan, tolong, kita punya benda yang namanya tisu!_

"Karena?"

Emma menelan ludah dan ia rasa itu terlalu berisik. _Imej hancur, binasalah kau, Em._ _Tapi kenapa jadi terlalu peduli begini, memangnya menghasilkan duit bulanan?_

"Aku risih saat berada di depanmu!" Tumpah sudah.

"Ah—maafkan aku! Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Aku minta maaf, Em!"

"Bukan begitu," Emma menggeleng cepat hingga ujung rambutnya terlempar-lempar. "Aku selalu ingat kejadian itu dan aku malu!"

"Kejadian ... apa?"

"Aduh, jangan tanya ..." Emma menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan diingat juga, ya, ya? Tolong jangan diingat, dan kita harus menghapus ingatan itu bersama, oke? Latih aku untuk segera menjadi orang yang pintar mengabaikan masa lalu."

"Em, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ..."

"Duh." Emma menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan, lalu mencubit-cubit sela antara matanya. "Lupakan saja, ya?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam kalau aku berbuat salah padamu. Nanti aku kepikiran." Antonio terlalu berharap melalui pandangannya.

"Bukan kau yang salah, kubilang. Itu akuuu."

"Aku tidak akan percaya selama kau tidak bilang kejadiannya apa." Nampaknya ia benar-benar berhenti makan.

Emma meringis. "Itu ... saat kita masih sekolah TK ... dan kita bermain di bak pasir, aku jatuh dan ..."

Antonio berkedip cepat. Terlalu cepat. "Ah ..."

"Maafkan aku!"

"... Kita pernah satu TK, ya?"

* * *

Antonio tertawa serenyah-renyahnya ketika Emma akhirnya mau buka mulut tentang apa yang sudah membayang-bayanginya hingga senewen berhari-hari.

"Jadi gosip yang menyebar itu memang benar?" Antonio masih menyisihkan kekehan yang terdengar lucu. "Kukira ... Antonio yang lain."

" _Please_ , Antonio, bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain?" tanya Emma dari balik telapak tangannya.

"Oke, oke, mari kita selesaikan dengan satu kalimat: kadang kau membesar-besarkan hal yang sebenarnya ... adalah hal kecil. Ayolah, Em, hentikan soal celana dan ... aku," ia mengulum tawa. Meledak juga pada akhirnya.

"'Toniooo!"

"Oke, oke, aku berhenti." Antonio mengusap ujung matanya. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi, ya? Walaupun rasa khawatirmu itu lucu—dan aku suka, kenapa harus kaupertahankan?"

Emma mengintip dari sela dua jarinya. Antonio menatapnya. Hanya dirinya.

"... Suka?"

"Ya."

Senyap.

* * *

Ada satu keberuntungan ketika mereka menuju tempat persinggahan: bus datang lebih cepat dari yang mereka kira—tepat setelah mereka selesai mengenyangkan diri, dan gerimis mulai mengetuk jantung kota. Dan Antonio terus membuntuti Emma. Duduk tepat di sampingnya, di bangku paling belakang nomor tiga.

Emma menyentuh jendela, titik hujan berlomba di luarnya.

"Em."

"Mmmm?" Emma berpaling.

Jeda cukup lama. Kemudian, "Boleh bilang 'mmmm' sekali lagi?"

Emma sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Kekehan lembut. "Hanya suka mendengarnya saja."

_Ini, ya, orang yang kutarik celananya dulu?_

— _Gila,_

_tarik hatinya sekalian untukku, boleh ya?_

**end.**

em

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: SILAKAN KETAWA SAMA JUDULE. OKE. eh ngga lucu ya. ok gpp, gwenchana. sayanya lagi berusaha keluar dari zona nyaman astaga omg kapan terakhir nulis setting santai tanpa melibatkan tema darah dan peperangan atau masa depan kelam atau sains rumit itu. mak w kangen kuliah kan (yah ketauan deh nisanya setua apa)
> 
> deargod nulis ini penyegaran banget astaga. sori ya kalo humornya ga dapet yamaklum w receh gaes tq.
> 
> is written for a special occasion. oleh karena itulah bereksplorasi dengan apa yang bukan forte saya. thanks udah baca yaaa o/


End file.
